In the Library
by DimitriEraqus
Summary: Young keyblade wielders Eraqus and Xehanort were late for class again, and were stuck in the library to catch up on their studying. Eraqus fell asleep though and woke up to night time, and Xehanort was still with him, waiting. Why did he wait for Eraqus this whole time? Young Xehanort X Young Eraqus. i have not written these stories in so long so i do apologize in advance. enjoy!


In The Library

A fan fiction by DimitriEraqus

Young Xehanort X Young Eraqus

I do not own the characters used in this story, for they are owned by Square Enix.

"Xehanort! Hurry up! The Master is expecting us!" Eraqus yelled from below a giant tree. He was yelling up the tree at his friend Xehanort, a silver-haired boy whom Eraqus have become great friends with since he came to train as a keyblade wielder.

Surprisingly, Xehanort got along with Eraqus more often then anyone else. The two seemed inseparable and were always either up to mischief, or are in class studying together.

This day, was like any other day of the week.

"Come on man! Hurry up!" Eraqus yelled again, almost wanting to kick Xehanort out of the tree. Xehanort was hanging onto a huge branch with one arm, and was holding something else in his other hand.

"Put a lid on it Eraqus, I almost got it!" He pulled himself closer to the end of the branch, where there was a small bird nest, and inside was 2 other little birdies, chirping like crazy the moment they say Xehanort. But he gently smiled, and brought his other hand to the nest.

"Here ya go little guy. Back with your family." His gentle smooth voiced calmed the little bird in his hand, and the tiny bird gently hop off his hand and into his nest. The birds all rejoiced to have their buddy back, and Xehanort smiled again. His eyes glowed a warm feeling, like a sun. Before he was mesmerized, Eraqus yelled again from below.

"Xehanort! Lets go! We're late already!" snapping back to reality, Xehanort looked down from the branch and saw Eraqus crossed his arms and tapping his feet. Xehanort smirked and laughed.

"Ok ok, don't need to remind me twice." He held the branch with one hand and held tight as he swung down in one fluid motion and landed on the ground with a gentle thud. He looked up to see Eraqus already turned away and started walking away.

"H-Hey! You are not gonna compliment my effort there?" Xehanort exclaimed as he chased after Eraqus.

Sitting in the library was the two boys, with ice packs on their heads. Eraqus was deep into his books as Xehanort kept an open book on his lap and kept on looking outside the window. He can see the tree from a distance, and could see the birds on that branch where he returned the little bird. Xehanort rested his chin on his hand and let out a sigh. Eraqus looked up from his book to look at Xehanort, and simply scoffed.

"Well, I hope taking a couple of books to the head taught you something, Xehanort. I can't believe we were late 3 times already this week." Xehanort quickly looked back at Eraqus a little dazed.

"Hey, its not my fault that bird couldn't fly yet, and I wanted to help him."

"Yes, I understand. And, that was very nice of you. But we can't always be stopping at EVERYTHING to help them out. We have classes to get to, and I don't want to be turned into a moogle this time." Eraqus focused back on his book and continued to read. Finally, Xehanort picked up his book and continued reading where he was.

Many hours have passed, Eraqus awoke and found himself in the library still.

"Oh wow...I must have fallen asleep while reading." He rubbed his eyes as he sat up. The sun was gone and the moon was shining through the window. Everyone was gone, except for a figure in the window sill. Eraqus quickly yawned and stretched his arms, causing something to fall off his back. He turned to see just as the object landed on the floor, making a small landing sound. But in a library, it might as well be a mountain load of books landing on the floor.

"Oh, I see you're awake." A familiar voice echoed from the window sill. Eraqus turned to see his friend sitting there and looking at him, with such warm eyes, still feeling like the suns warm rays. Eraqus quickly looked back at the object and picked it up.

"Is this your jacket?"

"Yeah. You forgot your darn jacket in the classroom and I couldn't get in. You were freezing while you were sleeping." Xehanort replied, turning his head back to looking outside and watching the moon.

Without him looking, Eraqus gently held the jacket close, but tried to hide his blushing. He walked over and sat down across from him on the window sill and handed him his jacket.

"Thanks, Xehanort. You didn't have to." He let up a smile and waited for Xehanort to take the jacket, But he didn't move. He continued to keep staring outside the window. Something about the way he looked started to make Eraqus's heart to pick up the pace. The moon light shone on his darker skin and his silver hair, and his golden eyes lit up light a light in the darkness. The way he sat made him look like some kind of hero you would want to come to your rescue. Eraqus stared in awe, not realizing it did look petty weird. Xehanort finally looked from the corner of his eyes and smirked.

"What?"

"Uh, n-nothing. But I did say thank you for the jacket." Eraqus handed him his jacket, and Xehanort took back his jacket and placed it beside him.

"It's no problem." He replied. Even his voice seems to fit of a hero, and it made Eraqus quickly look away, and he decided to look at the moon as well, mostly to hide his face.

The two continued to look up at the moon in silence. Until finally Eraqus broke the silence.

"Listen, Xehanort...?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about earlier...you always stopping to help everything out in sight. Not everyone does that. Heck, people are always surprised when they see you helping." Eraqus said, turning to look at his best friend. Xehanort too turned to face him, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yes. It always surprises people. You use to be so quiet, and then you give people that odd stare, so they weren't sure what to make of you."

"Haha...that's right. I remember now." Xehanort chuckled to himself and leaned against the wall behind him.

"I wonder what you would have been if I didn't to introduce myself to you. Sure it took a while, but I am glad you opened up to me...now you're like a super hero to almost everyone here."

" _Almost_ everyone?"

"Well, except our Master. You're always causing us to be late. He might turn us into princesses next." Eraqus laughed. Xehanort also laughed, until the moon light darkened. The two saw the moon was covered by passing clouds.

"So, you like me being friendly to others huh? Can I ask you something?" Xehanort asked, and Eraqus looked at him.

"Uh sure. What is it?"

"Why do you make it such a big deal whenever I help people? You tell me its great when I help them, but you still get mad. And don't tell me because we're always late for class either. I know there's something else bugging you."

His tone turned to serious, and Eraqus didn't really like it at all. Almost like his mood changed when the moon was covered. But his golden eyes could still be seen in the dark. Despite his eyes seemed serious, it still had that warmth that made Eraqus's heart beat faster. Eraqus quickly scratched his head, and hoped Xehanort can't see his face turning red.

"W-Well, I don't know...I guess...maybe. You're always impressing a lot of people, mostly the girls. I t-think they are just distracting you from your studies when you impress them..." Eraqus managed to blurt out a sentence, but he looked right down, avoiding eye contact. A few seconds go by, and next thing he knows, he sees a hand reach for his chin and lifted his head.

Xehanort looked right into his eyes, not letting go, and let up an evil grin.

"Oh? Are you jealous?" his voice was dark and smooth, and Eraqus knew he was now making fun of him. He smacked away his hand and looked away at the window. The moon was still covered by the clouds, but there were some breaks in the clouds so he could see some parts of the moon poking out. He can tell Xehanort is still looking at him.

"What? Jealous? Why would I be jealous? I'm just annoyed, that's all." He replied. Still trying to hide his blushing face. Before Eraqus could say anymore, he felt Xehanort's hand again pull his face to face him again. This time though, Eraqus lost all feeling to slap his hand away. His eyes looked right into Xehanort's eyes and felt like he was being drawn into a trance. He never felt this before. Sure he had some imagination, of what it would feel like. He had girlfriends in the past who said that's what they would have felt when they looked into his eyes. But, for some reason, this was different, like it was the other way around.

"Eraqus...I am not interested in anyone, if that is what you are trying to get at."

"W-What do you mean? No, Xehanort, if there is someone you're interested in, I say go for it. Don't worry about me. I'm sure you be more happy with that person." Eraqus's voice sounded sad. Xehanort's expression changed, and can see now. Eraqus was hurting. But, that didn't stop him from teasing.

"Thank you, Eraqus..this person, has been really nice to me." He started, as his hand slowly travelled from Eraqus's face to his hand, "Although they can be a little stubborn when it comes to work, they still were there waiting for me. They showed me kindness from the moment we met, and I thought it would be nice to try this on my own..."

Eraqus didn't realize that Xehanort shifted himself closer, and he held his hand, but without hesitating, Eraqus locked hands with him, and blushed even more than before, but he saw that even Xehanort was turning red.

"Xehanort?"

"You did say I should go for it, right? I guess they say, to admit my feelings for the person I have secretly fallen for."

"Xehanort...?" the distance between them shorten. Eraqus can feel Xehanort's breath on his lips, causing his heart to start beating faster. His breath sounded heavy, as if Eraqus was searching for air now, but he wanted to feel the lips on his. Sure he kissed girls in the past, but they somehow didn't have any feeling, or anything to make his heart want to explode. Just from his hands, he can also feel Xehanort shaking, or maybe it was his heart as well that was beating so loudy.

"X-Xehanort...I..." his voice was staggering and he clenched Xehanort's hand tighter. He closed his eyes as he felt his lips very gently brush against his.

Waiting for the warm lips to take his...felt like forever. Seconds felt like mintues, but he felt nothing. He opened his eyes, to see Xehanort put a piece of paper in front of him, with a weird drawing of himself with silly kissing lips. Eraqus freaked out and yelled. "Xehanort you monster!" but he lost his balance on the sill and he fell off from his seat. He landed on the floor on his behind, and it almost looked like tears were forming from his eyes.

"T-That wasn't funny Xehanort!"

"Oh? So, you really do like me, huh?" he replied, and he slowly stood up and stood over him. Then he bent down and rested his body right on top of Eraqus. He brought his face right to Eraqus's face and he gently stroked his cheek.

"I'm sorry...I'll make it up to you."

"Xehanort..that's not cool. Y-You know that...I do like you..." One tear rolled down Eraqus's cheek, now he does believe that Xehanort was serious and is not playing around anymore, but he didn't expect him to tell him his feelings this way, or any day. He didn't believe Xehanort would have the same feelings he had for him so he always kept it to himself. Xehanort took Eraqus's arms and raised them above his head, and kept him in place.

"Now, you can't hide...it's just me." He whispered, and he lowered his face closer to Eraqus's lips. The two closed their eyes and embraced finally with a deep kiss.

At first Xehanort was forceful, but he lighten up and now the two were kissing gently. It most certainly felt like they were in heaven. Eraqus's tears kept on pouring from his eyes like he was a baby. Xehanort pulled away and saw his tears.

"What? Are you mad at me?" he asked, with his voice trembling, almost shaking. Eraqus shook his head and smiled.

"No...I...I'm just so happy right now...but..." he stopped. He wanted to move his hands so he can wipe his tears, but Xehanort still had him pinned. But Xehanort was nice enough. He let go of his hands and he rested his own hands on each side of Eraqus's head so he can support himself. Eraqus's wiped away his own tears, and then he wrapped his arms around Xehanort's neck and pulled him closer.

"I don't like those girls hanging around you...it does make me mad..." he whispered, almost sounding like he was begging him. Xehanort smiled and he buried his face into his neck.

"Don't worry...there's only going to be one person I want hanging around me." He pulled back and looked right into his eyes again.

The moon lights shone through the clouds and the light shone right onto the two boys laying on the floor. Looking like some kind of a movie scene of sort, only the sounds of them kissing in the empty library.


End file.
